Whole Lotta Love
by Sabaku no T
Summary: Queria entender o que ele tinha de tão bom para fazer todas mulheres caírem aos seus pés. - Shunsui & Lisa - Oneshot - Presente para Kuchiki Rukia.13


**N/A: **Bleach não me pertence... Mas eu sempre achei que o Kubo poderia dar o Shunsui só pra mim –q :9

Bom, essa fic é dedicada a Kuchiki Rukia.13. Porque ela estava se remoendo por não ganhar mais nada meu. –q (Sim, ela disse com essas palavras) E eu sei que para fic's ela também é muito egoísta, então essa aqui é só dela. Espero que goste Suh! Fazia tempo que eu num escrevia rating M x]

Musga do Led –vida- Zeppelin.

* * *

**Whole Lotta Love,**

Kyouraku Shunsui x Yadomaru Lisa

* * *

**You need cooling** // _Você precisa se acalmar_  
**Baby, I'm not fooling** //_ Garota, não estou brincando_

---

A música alta e o barulho alto de risadas o fez suspirar de novo. Ela vendo isso sorriu malignamente. Ergueu-se do sofá onde estava sentada, arrumou o shihakushou e andou até a janela do escritório que ficava justamente atrás de onde ele estava. No jardim, a festa já estava tomando proporções enormes. Olhou para trás em tempo de ver seu Taichou voltando o corpo pra frente, como um adolescente que foi pego olhando o que não devia.

- Você tem mais dez minutos.

Shunsui ergueu os olhos dos papéis que há tanto tempo estava assinando e mirou sua Fukutaichou suplicante. Ela vendo isso ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, deixando já claro que de nada adiantaria aquele olhar. Cruzou os braços e aproximou-se mais dois passos da mesa dele, permanecendo ao seu lado.

- Lisa-chan, nós iremos nos atrasar para festa... _Nossa _festa!

- Escolha bem suas palavras, Taichou. – Diante do olhar confuso dele, prosseguiu – Em dez minutos, com ou sem você, eu estarei indo lá pra fora.

- Cruel, Lisa-chan.

Ela voltou para o sofá, não antes de conferir que ainda havia uma bela pilha de papeis precisando da assinatura dele. Não sentiu piedade, entretanto. Ele sabia que na ultima sexta-feira daquele mês teria aquela festa para seus subordinados, e mesmo assim, deixou o trabalho acumular. _Imbecil_, o xingou mentalmente enquanto jogava o corpo no sofá. O ouviu murmurar ainda seu descontentamento antes de voltar a assinar os documentos.

- Sabe, Lisa-chan – Dois minutos depois, ele voltou a falar – eu poderia trabalhar mais rápido se tivesse um incentivo.

- E porque diabos eu lhe daria um incentivo? – Ela levantou-se do sofá pra mirá-lo melhor e responder rapidamente – Você não está fazendo mais do que sua obrigação! – Vendo o olhar dele descer diretamente para suas pernas, bufou e levantou – Quer saber? Eu já estou indo.

- Você disse dez minutos, Lisa-chan! – Ele levantou e bem mais rápido que ela alcançou a janela – Ficará feio você aparecer lá sozinha, sabe?

- Te garanto que posso arranjar companhia fácil. – Essa ultima parte poderia até ser mentira, mas ela precisava ver a cor fugindo do rosto dele como havia acabado de acontecer – E não ouse sair daqui enquanto não terminar aqueles documentos ou irei garantir que hoje não caia uma gota de sakê na sua boca. Fui clara?

Aproveitando que ele ainda estava paralisado, passou rapidamente pelo seu braço – que estava estendido tentando tampar a janela – e saiu.

---

**I'm gonna send, yeah** // _Eu vou mandar, sim_

**You back to schooling** // _Você de volta pra escola_

---

Exatamente vinte e dois minutos depois de que saiu do escritório, Lisa o viu abrir lentamente a porta. Estava visivelmente feliz por finalmente poder comemorar, sabe-se lá o que, com seus subordinados e seus convidados de outros esquadrões. Lisa levou novamente o sakê a boca, mas mantendo o olhar nele. Mashiro, Kaien e Hiyori ao seu lado não perceberam, mas ela havia fechado a mão que estava em cima da mesa em um punho tão forte que chegou a estalar.

Tudo isso porque as sete mulheres que havia lhe abordado pouco tempo antes para saber sobre o atraso dele haviam o alcançado.

- E lá vem mais um cara que irá roubar a atenção de metade das mulheres daqui. – Kaien falou alto e depois riu, já levemente embriagado – Que bom que eu não sou um desses azarados...

- Falando nisso, cadê a Miyako-san, Kaien-kun? – Perguntou Love que havia acabado de chegar com Rose em seu encalço. Deu um pequeno soco na cabeça dele antes de se sentar e continuou em tom irritado. – Não acredito que deixou sua mulher em casa para aproveitar a noite, seu canalha!

- Não é nada disso Love-Taichou! – Gritou em resposta, segurando com as duas mãos a cabeça, fazendo Mashiro e Hiyori rirem – Ela estava estranha hoje e preferiu ficar em casa...

- Lisa, está tudo bem?

Desviando o olhar finalmente, reparou que Rose estava sentando próximo a si a olhando de maneira preocupada. Antes que pudesse responder que estava perfeitamente bem, ele lhe tirou a garrafa de sakê da mão direita. Com dificuldade a fez abrir a mão esquerda que ainda estava fechada fortemente.

- Não fique assim querida. – O loiro usando kidou fechou o leve ferimento na palma da mão dela causado pelas suas próprias unhas – É justamente o que ele quer.

- O que? – Perguntou assustada, mas de maneira baixa. Só os dois estavam participando daquela conversa ali. Se Mashiro ou Kaien ouvissem qualquer coisa, ela estaria perdida – Ele quem?

Como resposta, só obteve um sorriso. E aquele maldito sorriso de Rose a fez entender rapidamente o que estava acontecendo. Alias, o que ela estava _fazendo_.

- Certo... Vou parar de olhar para lá. – Ela virou o corpo e cruzou as pernas. – Mas eu juro que se o ver de graça com qualquer mulher do nosso esquadrão eu vou acabar com essa festinha.

- Até se essa mulher for você?

- Acho que você já bebeu demais...

Rindo, e agora participando da conversa dos outros da mesa, acabou esquecendo um pouco do motivo das suas irritações diárias. Shinji havia acabado de chegar, causando uma pequena confusão por cumprimentar todos exceto Hiyori. Kensei, segundos depois, apareceu com mais garrafas de sakê. Obviamente inventou qualquer coisa para Mashiro não beber, causando também, uma pequena cena constrangedora de se presenciar.

Lisa não percebeu, mas o seu riso havia virado o foco da atenção do seu superior.

---

**You've been learning** // _Você anda aprendendo_

**Baby, I been learning** // _Garota, eu ando percebendo_

---

Levantou da mesa onde havia passado boas horas conversando e começou a caminhar para o pequeno bar improvisado a fim de pegar mais garrafas de sakê. No meio do caminho, frustrando todos seus planos, sentiu sua cintura sendo laçada por um braço forte.

- Minha Lisa-chan esta simplesmente adorável. – O ouviu murmurar no seu ouvido. Fechou os olhos sentindo o hálito quente lhe bater no pescoço e suspirou quando o sentiu morder ali de leve. – Mais adorável do que em qualquer outro dia.

- Tá, já entendi! – Percebendo que o efeito do álcool estava lhe deixando vulnerável o empurrou com as duas mãos e saiu de perto – Agora vá dizer isso para as outras mulheres que ainda não ouviram.

Shunsui sorriu enquanto erguia um pouco seu kasa para olhá-la se afastar em passos rápidos em direção ao escritório. Olhou ao redor depois, vendo que ninguém havia reparado e sem pensar duas vezes, a seguiu.

No seu lugar, um pouco mais afastado, Rose apenas balançou a cabeça enquanto sorria.

---

Lisa bateu a porta com força quando entrou. Escorregou por esta e sentou-se no chão. Bebeu mais um gole de sakê direto da garrafa que estava segurando sem perceber e tentou esquecer. Esquecer a maneira como eles haviam agido. Dele era comum, afinal, qualquer minuto sem lhe cantar era um minuto perdido. Agora ela... Ela fraquejou pela primeira vez. Ela sentiu as pernas bambearem e o coração acelerar. E por conta dessa primeira falha ela percebeu.

Ela _queria_ dormir com ele.

Queria entender o que ele tinha de tão bom para fazer todas mulheres caírem aos seus pés. Queria saber o que ele falava no ouvido de todas elas para deixá-las tão coradas, e principalmente, queria senti-lo perto de si. Não da maneira que sempre sentia quando ele a abraçava tentando lhe roubar beijos e carícias. Ela queria sentir o peso dele sobre si. Queria ser beijada por ele, abraçada e sentir todas as sensações que ele poderia lhe oferecer.

---

**All that good times** // _Todos os momentos bons_

**Baby, baby, I've been yearning** // _Baby, baby, que eu tenha ansiado_

---

E por ter se dado conta desses fatos, ela percebeu um segundo fato mais importante ainda. Um fato que ela já havia reparado antes, mas que nunca tivera audácia de assumir para si mesma. Um fato que agora ela não conseguiria mais ignorar.

Ela estava _apaixonada_ por ele.

Largou a garrafa de sakê já vazia no chão e pôs as mãos no rosto. Estava apaixonada pelo único homem que ela não poderia se apaixonar. Homem esse que havia acabado de puxar a porta para o lado, a abrindo. Ela que estava encostada ali, caiu para trás. Com agilidade impressionante apesar dos efeitos do álcool, ele a segurou com as pernas.

- O que você quer?

Shunsui a viu se levantar, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Sorriu quando a viu encostar-se na parede, pensando que estava disfarçando a embriaguês.

- Primeiramente, exijo educação. – Ela ergueu o dedo do meio e ele acabou rindo alto. Nunca a viu ser educada, e pelo visto, não seria bêbada que ela seria. – Segundo, eu trouxe sakê!

Ela o viu entrando no escritório fechando a porta rapidamente. Sentiu o leve perfume que ele usava e se sentiu mais tonta por conta daquilo do que pelo álcool. Claro que ele não pensou que fosse por isso que ela havia fraquejado, e por isso, a segurou com força pela cintura a ajudando a andar logo depois de tirar seu kasa, o largando no chão.

- Acho que você já pode me soltar.

- Hm, eu acho que não...

Deu-lhe uma cotovelada nas costelas e continuou a andar sozinha em direção à sua mesa. Quando ia dar a volta nessa, o sentiu atrás de si. Foi obrigada a apoiar as mãos na madeira, e morder o lábio inferior para não deixar escapar nenhum murmúrio quando o sentiu pressionando o corpo contra o dela. As mãos estavam lhe apertando a cintura e os lábios começavam a explorar sua nuca. Fechou os olhos novamente quando percebeu um terceiro fato que também era de extrema importância.

Ela nunca havia dormido com ele por _falta de oportunidade_.

Virou o corpo no pouco espaço e continuou ali presa entre ele e o móvel. Sakê esquecido, apoiou as duas mãos nos ombros dele e com um leve impulso sentou na mesa. Sentiu as mãos grandes lhe alcançarem as coxas, as abrindo para se posicionar ali. Em movimentos leves, começou a acariciar toda extensão da perna da morena.

- Estou cansado. – Assumiu ele em tom choroso.

- Cansado...? - Jogou a cabeça para trás sentindo as caricias dele lhe espalhando calor pelo corpo inteiro – De quê, exatamente?

- De você me ignorar.

- Acho que eu não estou te ignorando agora, estou?

---

**You've been cooling** // _Você tem se acalmado_

**Baby, I've been drooling** // _Garota, eu tenho babado_

---

Sorriu já contra os lábios dele que lhe tomaram num beijo lascivo. As mãos grandes já lhe subindo as coxas por dentro do shihakushou, a forçando estar cada segundo mais próxima de si. Ela se viu o abraçando com pernas e braços, numa confusão anormal. Ela precisava senti-lo também.

Shunsui pareceu perceber isso já que se afastou um pouco para tirar seu haori rosa. Enquanto fazia isso, com agilidade, ela já puxava seu próprio obi. Vendo isso, a parou segurando seus pulsos com delicadeza. Ela ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e o viu sorrir; o sorriso malicioso que já estava tão acostumada. Estranhamente, daquela vez, o sorriso a fez tremer. Ele se aproximou novamente, beijando de leve seu pescoço para depois sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Sou eu quem vai tirar sua roupa, Lisa-chan.

Sem aviso, a pegou no colo e começou a andar para o sofá. Sentou ali, a deixando com um joelho de cada lado das suas pernas. Sentiu as mãos finas dela subirem pelo seu peito e os lábios lhe beijando o pescoço de maneira sôfrega. Ela fazia questão de segurar lhe pelo cabelo, roçando-se no corpo másculo. Sentiu as mãos dele passeando pelo seu obi, desde as costas até a frente, onde ele desamarrou lentamente. Puxou o pedaço de pano o largando no chão no momento em que ela mordia _gentilmente_ a curva entre seu pescoço e ombro.

- Tão cruel...

Ela se afastou um pouco. Um sorriso de pura satisfação estava estampado em seu rosto. Os olhos brilhavam de maneira única, mas não a miravam no rosto. Ela direcionou o próprio olhar para baixo percebendo que ele já havia aberto seu shihakushou. Quando ia murmurar um palavrão, sentiu as mãos dele calmamente lhe subindo no corpo até chegarem no seu pescoço. Uma das mãos lhe tirou o óculos enquanto a outra, sem dificuldades, lhe desfazia as tranças.

- Minha Lisa-chan é tão bela.

- _Minha_? – Ela riu baixinho e segurou-lhe pela frente do haori de capitão – Não me lembro de ter dito que lhe pertencia...

Tranças desfeitas, ele voltou os braços para baixo para que ela tirasse seu haori branco de capitão. Em seguida ergueu uma das mãos e a segurou com força, calculada, pelos cabelos. Puxou sua cabeça para trás enquanto com a outra mão lhe segurava a cintura fina. As mãos dela estavam paradas nos seus ombros e ele não teve dificuldade em se aproximar. Lambeu do colo até o pescoço a ouvindo gemer pela primeira vez. Beijou sua bochecha, a ponta do seu nariz e em seguida encostou sua testa na dela.

- Você não se lembra porque você não disse... _ainda_.

Ela se arrepiou quando, rapidamente, ele a deitou no sofá já retirando seu shihakushou. Cansada de esperar, puxou o obi azul dele num movimento rápido fazendo a parte de cima da roupa se abrir. Enquanto ele deitava, ela pôs as mãos no ombro dele fazendo a peça escorregar. Abraçou a cintura dele com as pernas e o beijou quando viu que seus rostos estavam próximos novamente.

Segurando suas duas mãos contra o estofado do sofá, Shunsui começou a impulsionar o corpo pra frente a fazendo murmurar coisas desconexas apenas por senti-lo forçando sua intimidade. Separou seus lábios do dela e sorriu. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando o sentiu segurando suas duas mãos com apenas uma, acima da sua cabeça.

Beijou-lhe a testa, os lábios, a bochecha. Afundou o rosto em seus cabelos soltos respirando fundo. Mordeu sua orelha, seu pescoço e chupou sua pele na curva com o ombro. Com a mão que havia lhe restado, tocou de leve com a ponta dos dedos o colo a sentindo estremecer. Cobria cada área que alcançava com beijos e apenas a soltou quando alcançou a barriga. A ouviu gemer mais alto dessa vez quando com a língua contornou o baixo-ventre. Sentiu as mãos dela lhe alcançando os cabelos e ergueu o rosto. Seu peito subia e descia diante da respiração ofegante.

- Cruel... Kyouraku-Taichou.

Sorrindo, baixou o rosto novamente lhe mordendo o colo. Para espantar a dor, lambeu o local e fez assim até cobrir todo o local com marcas. Suas mãos aventuraram-se pelas pernas da fukutaichou que sem ação, apenas lhe arranhava as costas sentindo os músculos perfeitos. Suspirava cada vez que a barba mal-feita dele a arranhava levemente.

Achado e aberto o fecho do sutiã preto, deu uma nova mordida na curva da cintura da mulher. Voltou suas mãos para o elástico da calcinha de renda e quando estava pronto para baixar, a ouviu suspirar. Mas não era um suspiro qualquer... Era _aquele_ suspiro que ele conhecia tão bem e que o fez parar. Ela cansada daquele joguinho onde só ele brincava, o empurrou. Caíram no chão, ela por cima dele.

- Ai.

- Shiu.

---

**All the good times** // _Todos os momentos bons_

**Baby, I've been misusing** // _Garota, eu tenho abusado_

---

Pousou as duas mãos embaixo dos braços dele e subiu o corpo para lhe beijar. Quando precisou de ar, desceu os beijos para o pescoço o marcando com vontade, mal se importando. Lambeu a área em seguida até sua orelha, onde mordeu seu lóbulo o sentindo apertar seus quadris com força.

Desceu os beijos diretamente para o abdômen. Seus cabelos estavam sendo acariciados pelas mãos dele enquanto as dela estavam ocupadas tirando o que sobrava do seu shihakushou. Mas antes de tirar a peça ela não pode deixar de provocá-lo passando as pontas dos dedos de maneira displicente no seu membro que fazia um grande volume no tecido fino. Ele gemeu, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

Aproveitando que ele estava a sua mercê, baixou a peça a tirando já com as sandálias e o par de meias. Tirou sua sandália também, agora permanecendo ela apenas com a calcinha de renda e ele com uma boxer azul marinho. Segurou firme as coxas grossas dele e as arranhou, o fazendo se sentar. A respiração ofegante lhe alcançou o rosto e com o olhar na sua boca, ela foi se aproximando inconscientemente.

- Você quer me dizer alguma coisa, Lisa-chan? – Perguntou quando estava preste a beijá-la.

- Não.

- Yare yare...

Com delicadeza, a segurou no colo. Deitou-a no chão e antes de permanecer em cima dela tirou a calcinha de renda preta a jogando num canto qualquer. Segurando o peso do corpo nos cotovelos. A boca entreaberta o convidou para mais um beijo. Dessa vez calmo. Sentiu as mãos dela subirem suas costas lentamente para depois descê-las em direção a sua boxer. Quando sentiu que ela havia conseguido tirar a peça, rompeu o beijo e a penetrou numa estocada firme e rápida.

Ela gemeu alto e se contorceu sob o corpo dele. Começou a se movimentar no ritmo dele, cada vez mais rápido. A mente estava entrando em colapso. Aquele homem era muito bom. _Muito_.

- Lisa-chan...? – A chamou enquanto lhe apertava o seio direito com a mão – Diga-me... _Agora_.

- D-Dizer...? – Gemeu ainda mais quando ele desceu a boca para seus seios, não parando os movimentos – Mas... O que...

Rolou o corpo, a fazendo ficar em cima dele. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, sentando-se. Apoiou as mãos no peito dele e continuou a se movimentar, rebolando os quadris, sentindo o suor correndo por seu corpo. Entretanto, aquilo durou pouco. Sentiu as mãos dele lhe segurando a cintura, rolando novamente.

- Eu sou seu, Lisa-chan. – Beijou-a e em seguida levou os lábios até sua orelha, sussurrando roucamente – E você? É minha?

Ela gritou, quando o sentiu atingindo um certo ponto dentro dela. Estava difícil de respirar e de conseguir formular qualquer resposta. Como ele ainda conseguia falar de forma tão...

- Diga, Lisa. – Segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos a fazendo olhar para ele. – Pode gritar se quiser... mas, _diga_.

---

**Way down inside** // _Lá no fundo_

**Woman, you need love** // _Mulher, você precisa de amor_

---

Ela não disse em voz alta, entretanto, ela murmurou. Murmurou a única frase que ela não poderia murmurar nunca. A frase que provava que ela era dependente dele. Dele, e dos _sentimentos_ dele. Fechou os olhos e torceu, inutilmente, para que ele não tivesse entendido.

- Eu também, Lisa-chan.

Arregalou os olhos e o viu sorrir. Ele aproveitando a deixa, enfiou a língua no espaço entre os lábios entreabertos da moça a fazendo estremecer. Cada vez mais rápido, cada vez mais forte... Ambos chegaram no clímax segundos depois.

Desabou em cima dela, a ouvindo reclamar com o feito. Havia se esquecido de como sua Lisa-chan era _delicada_ e pequena. Beijou-lhe o pescoço, lhe deu mais uma estocada ouvindo-a gemer novamente, e finalmente saiu de cima, rolando seu corpo para o lado.

- Foi incrível.

- É.

Ela pôs a mão em cima do peito, tentando tranqüilizar sua respiração. Ele vendo isso se aproximou a fim de deitar no colo dela. A pele branca estava totalmente marcada e ele quase se sentiu culpado. Desceu a mão pela lateral do corpo dela, parando no quadril e subindo novamente.

- Você disse que havia trazido sakê.

- Ahm?

- Sakê.

- Ah sim... – Ele ergueu os olhos a vendo com um sorriso fraco nos lábios. – Eu deixei em cima da minha mesa.

- Então sai de cima de mim.

Cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça enquanto se deitava no chão apreciando a sua bela Lisa-chan caminhando nua pelo escritório. Lambeu os lábios e estreitou os olhos. A musica alta e o som das risadas ainda se faziam presentes do lado de fora indicando que a festa estava longe de terminar. Sempre soube que sua divisão era a mais divertida.

A viu voltando com a garrafa em mãos e sorriu. Estranhou quando não recebeu um sorriso avassalador em resposta, ainda mais depois do exaustivo exercício que haviam praticado. Estranhou mais ainda quando a viu vestir seu haori rosa se sentando no sofá em seguida.

- Lisa-chan? – Foi até ela e apoiou o queixo no seu joelho. – Está arrependida?

Ela suspirou pesadamente e abriu a garrafa de sakê.

- Você não terminou os documentos. – Ela virou o sakê na boca e secou algumas gotas que lhe escorreram no queixo com a manga da roupa dele – Então eu diria que você tem mais... - Ela olhou o relógio na parede e sorriu malignamente - Cinco minutos.

- E se... – Ele já se erguia do chão, puxando a parte de baixo do seu shihakushou para cima e prendendo com o obi azul. – E se eu não acabar a tempo?

- Bom, esse é o problema. – Ela cruzou as pernas – Se você não terminar, acredite, eu sairei por aquela porta e me jogarei no colo do primeiro homem que eu ver.

- NUA?

- Como você é grosseiro! – Ela levantou para lhe chutar a canela – Estou vestindo seu haori não estou?

Com um ultimo olhar para o relógio, ele correu para a mesa murmurando o quanto ela era cruel. Puxou a pilha de papeis e sem nem lê-los, começou a assinar.

- Esse era o incentivo que você queria mais cedo? – Ele não lhe respondeu, a fazendo rir – Yare yare...

---

**Shake for me girl** // _Rebole para mim garota_

**I wanna be your backdoor man...** // _Eu quero ser o seu amante..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N/A**: Oh, Wanna whole lotta love (8)

Reviews?

**N/B****:** Ok, morram de inveja, eu li essa fic primeiro (6) HUSHDIOAHSDIOAHSDUASHDUH

Beta-sama está feliz que a T.-chan fez essa fic maravilhosa *-* Suh-chan, sua sortuda, essa fic é seu presente T_T

Reviews! O bang' da praga ainda está valendo~ UIHSDOIAUSIDUHASIHDUAHSD /brinks -N


End file.
